The Unexpected
by Jappa
Summary: Dimitri says yes to Tasha's offer and leaves. Rose is devastated until she falls in love with someone else. Who is that someone? And what happens when Dimitri returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my beta XXFallenArchAngelXX, who edits my stories... she's the one who puts the swearing into it, she is also the one who finished chap 18. SO I DON'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT OF THIS AWESOME STORY!** **WOOT!**

**RPOV**

I got up to the sound of my alarm. I turned it off and got up, it was time for my usual training with Dimitri. I had a shower, changed into my slacks and top, grabbed my gym bag and left. It had only been a couple of days since I got my molnija marks and a week since the incident in Spokane. I arrived at the gym then and found Dimitri reading one of his stories. He looked up, when I entered.

"Time for training," I said. He shook his head.

"No, not today," He pulled to chairs in front of each other.

"Sit." He said pointing to a chair.

"Dim-" I started to say.

"Sit." He said.

I put my bag down and went to sit across from him. He waited till I sat down, and then started talking.

"I spent the last couple of days thinking." He started. I looked at him confused. He turned away.

"I accepted Tasha's offer and am leaving tomorrow."

I felt my insides tear up inside. I could tell that my face looked pained and I quickly changed my expression before he looked up.

"Well I hope you have a good time." I said, hoping not to sound rude.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and I wasn't even sure that was what he said. I stood up.

"Well I better get going, Lissa wants me." I lied. I just wanted to get away from him before I have a break down. "Thank-you for training me, I'll miss you." I said.

I was about to go when he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but I thought it will be one of the last times I see him so I didn't care.

"You're welcome." He answered, than we broke apart.

Instead of going to my room I went to a cabin a bit like the one Tasha is staying in. It was unlocked and when I went inside I found a key on the bench. I went over, grabbed it and locked the door. The place was really dusty and looked like it hadn't been used in years, which I think is true.

I sat on the bed and started to cry cried. I didn't cry very loud for I didn't want to attract attention, even if I was in the middle of the forest far away from the Academy. After a while I felt tired and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

She walked off and I hoped it wasn't a bad time to leave. I picked up my book and decided to go pack.

On the way I ran into Tasha, she looked very excited.

"Hey Dimka! You packed yet?" She asked

"That's what I'm going to do now." I said, smiling.

"Cool well I've got to get going. Bye." She kissed my cheek and left.

I went to my room and started packing; I packed my clothes, leaving out a set for tomorrow and my pyjamas. Next I went to my books, then anything else I have.

Just as I shut my suitcase I heard a knock at my door. I walked over to find Adrian and he looked, well, panicked.

"What-"

"Have you seen Rose?" He interrupted.

"Not since I told her I was leaving in the gym 3 hours ago. Why?" I asked.

"We can't find her anywhere." He said.

I was stunned. Maybe I hurt her more than she showed.

I let out some Russian words that- I am glad- no one knows.

"Where have you searched?" I asked.

"Her room, the library, the dining room, the gym and the oval," He answered.

I thought for a second.

"I'll go and get a search party, she couldn't have gone far." He nodded and left.

I grabbed my stake and ran to the guardian hall. On the way I ran into Alberta.

"Belikov, what's going on?"

"A student is missing." I answered.

"Who?" She asked.

"Rose."

Her eyes widened as she realised something, but she didn't tell.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. I started walking again.

"I am going to gather a search party to find her, she couldn't have gone far."

"I'll take some people and search the dorms." She said.

"Okay." I thought about something.

"Can you get everything ready, I need to tell Headmistress Kirova."

"Yep, be quick."

We split up and I went to Kirova's room. I went to the door and knocked. I waited for the invitation and entered.

"What can I do for you Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"A student is missing." I answered.

"What student?"

"Rose." I answered. She was shocked about who it was, but recovered quickly.

"What is your plan of action?" She asked.

"We are getting a search party ready, she couldn't have gone far." I answered.

"Okay, go find her and can you bring her here when you do?"

"Sure."

I left her office and to the guardian hall. I went to the front of the room.

"How is everything going?"I asked Alberta

"Everything is sorted, we were waiting for you." She answered.

"Cool, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian Noah Stilton POV**

I decided to check the old guarding cabins. I went to the closest one, I opened the door and looked inside. Empty. I went to the next one, also empty.

I kept checking until there was two left. The one Natasha Ozera was staying in and another one.

I went to the other one first. I walked up to the door to find it looked. I looked in the window to find a girl lying on the bed, hopefully asleep, I couldn't tell as it is dark. I pulled out my phone and called Belikov. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belikov, I think I found her. She is in a cabin but it is locked and it looks like she is asleep." I told him.

"Which cabin?" he asked.

"Right to the one Natasha is staying in." I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"I'll try to open the door."

"Okay." He hung up.

I went over to the door and jiggled the handle, and then I barged into it. It still wouldn't budge. Then I kicked the door above the handle. It opened.

I went inside and woke her up.

"Rose." I shook her gently.

"Rose." She wouldn't wake.

I went outside just as Belikov arrived.

"Is she in there?" He asked.

"Yes, but she won't wake up." I answered.

We went inside and Dimitri went over to her. Shaking her shoulders he said her name. She wouldn't wake. He muttered something in Russian and checked her pulse.

"Take her to the clinic and we'll get Dr Olenski to check her."

"Yep,"

I went over and picked her up, while Dimitri phoned the others. We walked to the clinic and on the way we ran into Princess Vasilisa.

"What happened to her?" She asked rushing up to me.

"She is asleep but won't wake up. We found her locked in a cabin."

"She's a really deep sleeper. That might explain why she won't awake." She said.

"I'll get Adrian to talk to her." With that she left.

I went to the clinic. As soon as I entered Dr Olenski came up to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She disappeared and we found her locked in a cabin asleep. She won't wake up." Dr Olenski replied.

She ushered me to a bed and I placed her down.

"She is a very deep sleeper and a lot has happened for her, she just needs rest. Leave her here and you can go."

I left and went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I ran as far as I could to where Noah said he was, for I was on the other side of the school.

By the time I arrived, he had already broken the door down and was coming out of the cabin.

"Is she in there?" I asked.

"Yes, but she won't get up." He said, sounding worried.

I went inside and shook her shoulder while saying her name. I did that a couple of times, but she wouldn't wake.

"Shit. Please don't be dead." I said in Russian and checked her pulse. I turned to Noah.

"Take her to the clinic and we'll get Dr Olenski to check her." I said, going outside.

"Yes," I heard him say.

I phoned the others and told them we found her.

I decided I better tell the Princess and Adrian that we found her. I walked to the dorms and found Vasilisa talking to Noah. _One thing crossed off my list. _I thought. _Now I have to tell Princess I'm not guarding her anymore. _

I walked up to them.

"Princess, can I please talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." I led her to the nearest bench.

"I'm not guarding you anymore, I'm guarding Tasha." I said and she shocked me by saying.

"I know we ran into Tasha earlier."

I sat in thought for a moment.

"Well I've got to finish packing. I'm sure I'll talk to you soon."

With that I left to go to my room.

The next day I got up, I grabbed my bags and went to the runway to meet Tasha. I said bye to all the people I passed and in no time Tasha arrived.

We boarded the plane and left the Academy for what I hoped to be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I looked around to find myself in Adrian's Grandmas garden and I wasn't happy.

"Adrian! Get Out Here Now!" I screamed.

"Aren't you happy to see me Little Dhampir?" He asked stepping out from behind a tree.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment." I said.

"Don't worry. I'm only here to pass on a message." He said.

"Okay, what is the message?"

"Wake up." He said. At first I was confused, but I realised that the message was to wake up.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one can wake you up because you are a deep sleeper."

"Okay, I'll wake up."

The dream faded away and I opened my eyes.

I woke up to find that I was not in the cabin but somewhere else. I sat up and looked around, the features looked somewhat familiar and I realised that I was in the clinic.

Just then Dr Olenski walked in.

"Rose, you're finally awake. We were starting to freak out." I was starting to get confused.

"Why?"

"We thought you were in a coma because you are such a deep sleeper and no one could wake you up."

_Wow, I am a deep sleeper. _I thought.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

That's when it all came rushing back.

"Three days . . . gone . . ." I felt like crying.

Dr Olenski didn't sense the change of mood and kept talking.

"You are alright to go whenever you want." With that she left.

I stood up and went to my room. On the way I didn't pass anyone- which I was glad about- so I guessed classes were on.

As soon as I arrived I went to my bed and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV **

2 days . . .

1 week . . .

2 weeks . . .

I sat on my bed staring at the wall. _It is my entire fault, Mason dying, Dimitri leaving. It's my entire fault._

I looked around for something to do, but all I could find was already finished homework. Ever since I woke up I've done nothing. All my friends are worried and look at me like I'm about to have a break down. I don't eat, I don't talk, and I am nothing.

I was about to go back to bed, when I saw some scissors. Then I remembered what Lissa said.

'_It helps release the mental pain I am suffering.'_

I wondered if it would help me.

I sat on my bed, pulled back my sleeve and exposed me wrist, I opened the scissors and just as I cut myself, the door burst open.

"Rose! NO! Don't do it!" Lissa ran over to me and took the scissors off me.

I was confused, how did she know what I was going to do.

"I've improved the bond Rose, I can tell what you are feeling, thinking, everything." My eyes widened. She knows why I'm upset.

"Yes Rose I know why you are depressed."

"I am not depressed." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are, this is what happened to me remember. I resolved to cut myself when I was depressed."

Everything came back and I burst out crying. Lissa came over and comforted me, just as the boys arrived.

They looked at me, than Lissa, than the scissors, then my wrist and gasped.

"What happened Lissa? We were talking when all of a sudden you sprinted away crying out something about Rose cutting . . ." Christian paused and he realised what happened.

We sat in silence until Lissa came up with an idea, which I didn't like.

"No Lissa, please no." I begged.

"Yes it is the only way to make sure you won't cut yourself again."

"No."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked.

"Lissa has come up with the _worst _idea _ever."_ I emphasised the words 'worst' and 'ever' to make it sound more dramatic.

"No it isn't. Every night and every day, someone has to stay with Rose and keep an eye on her." Lissa said.

"No," I said.

"That's a good idea." Eddie said. "I'll stay with her tonight if you guys like."

"Sure." Lissa said

"No,"

"Rose, stop complaining, you'll never win." Lissa said. I knew she was right, so I crossed my arms in defeat.

"We are going to have to tell Kirova so she doesn't get the wrong impression and knows what is going on." Christian said and my eyes widened,

"No, no, no, no, NO! We are no telling her, she might send me to a councillor and they sound HORRIBLE!" I said.

"I can make sure she doesn't. But we are telling her." Lissa said. I frowned.

"Eddie, can you stay with her while we tell Kirova?" Lissa asked.

"Sure."

Lissa, Christian and Adrian stood up and left.

"Great. Just great. Now Kirova will have to tell the guardians and soon everyone will know how mental I am and how I cut myself." I grumbled lying down on my bed.

"I doubt everyone will find out." Eddie said.

I looked up and memories from Spokane flooded in my mind. I broke down crying and Eddie came over and comforted me.

I was still crying when the others came back and to my disappointment, Kirova was with them.

When Lissa saw me crying, she came over and asked Eddie what happened.

"I don't know, she looked at me and started crying."

Kirova looked shocked by the fact that I am crying and that I have cut myself.

"What's the matter Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"Everything," I answered. I felt Lissa feel the bond to see what is wrong, when she found it she felt sorry for me.

"Rose, it isn't your fault, things like this happen." Lissa said making Kirova confused. Christian saw this and explained what is going on.

"Lissa improved the bond and can tell what Rose is feeling, thinking, doing etc."

"Do you care to tell me what the matter with Rose is and why she resolved to cutting herself?" Kirova asked.

"Um. . ." Lissa said. I shook my head and sent Lissa a message.

'_Don't tell her about the D- thing that doesn't have anything to do with Spokane.' _

'_I have to.' _She answered.

'_NO!'_

The others watched our '_mental' _battle with curiosity.

"Fine," Lissa said out loud.

"Well?" Kirova asked.

"She is guilty about what happened in Spokane." Lissa said.

"That's not the only thing." Kirova said. "And I have a right to know."

"Sorry Rose." Lissa said.

"It also has something to do with Guardian Belikov leaving." As soon as she said the name I broke out in tears.

"What about him leaving?" She pushed on.

"I'm not quite sure."

'_Rose I need you to tell me what happened.' _Lissa sent through the bond.

I shook my head._ 'No.'_

'_Please Rose.'_

'_No.'_ I jutted my chin out stubbornly. 

'_What happened between you and Dimitri?' _The name made me crack and all the memories of the Lust spell, the time I kissed him in training, everything, came rushing into my head.

Lissa gasp.

"Oh My God Rose, why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed. I burst out crying again.

"Princess, what happened?" Kirova said.

"I can't tell you here. Can we go somewhere more Private?" Lissa asked.

"Sure. Rose you are coming to."

I stood up and Lissa put her arm around me. We walked out of my room and followed Kirova. The bad thing is that the hall was filled with people and they saw me, bloodied and crying. They turned to each other and were whispering.

I caught words like '_Crazy' _and _depressed' _but Lissa covered my ears so I couldn't hear anything else.

'_Thank you' _I sent to her through the bond.

'_That's okay.' _She said.

'_I'm sorry for not telling you about him.'_

'_That's okay, I forgive you.' _I smiled at her and we entered a meeting room.


	7. Chapter 7

**LPOV**

We entered the meeting room and I sat down across from Kirova. Rose was next to me sobbing silently into my shoulder.

"Would you care to tell me what is going on?" Kirova said. I took a deep breath and sent Rose a message. _'Sorry.'_

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"The beginning," She answered.

"Okay. Rose fell in love with Dimitri, during the trainings and something happened making him fall in love with her. They kept it secret until they fell under Victor's lust charm." Lissa stopped and I looked up to see Kirova's expression.

"The night I was kidnapped, Rose wasn't under an attack charm but a lust one. This affected Dimitri as well and they started making out. They were about to do it and Dimitri took off the necklace. Dimitri realised what happened and got rid of the necklace. They hid it away again and acted as if it didn't happen. One day Rose got annoyed and told Dimitri off about how he is always fighting for control. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back, until he realised what happened. They didn't talk for days, then Rose found out about Tasha's offer, she was really upset and decided she needed to get over Dimitri so she started going out with Mason. Dimitri and Rose kept their distance, talking when they needed to. Dimitri told Rose where the Strigoi were and Rose told Mason. Rose and Mason had a fight and Mason decided to leave and go after the Strigoi, but Rose didn't know. She went to the dinner with me and was talking to Adrian when her Mum grabbed her and told her off. Rose went off and found a balcony. A couple of minutes later Dimitri arrived and they chat. Rose realised that she can't force love and was going to tell Mason that they couldn't be with together when she realised that Mason had gone. Rose went after them and well you know what happened. Rose came back and was really sad about what happened. A couple of days after her molnija ceremony she went to training. There Dimitri told her she was leaving. She was upset and went for a walk; she arrived at the cabin and fell asleep. A few days later she woke up in the clinic and everything came back. Then she got depressed, thinking it was her fault that Mason died and that Dimitri left. She remembered what I said about cutting herself. She had just cut her wrist as I came in and you know what else happened."

By the time I finished Rose was in tears again and Kirova had a look of shock across her face. She quickly composed herself and started questioning us.

"Rose, this story tells us that you and guardian Belikov lied to us, am I right?" I nodded.

"Why?" I didn't want to answer so Lissa did.

"They lied so they wouldn't get in trouble." Kirova nodded.

"You guys can stay with Rose during the night as long as it is one at a time, I'll tell the guardians to give you, Eddie, Christian and Adrian access to Roses room after curfew." She said after a moment.

"Thank you," I said.

"You guys can go and I will call Rose and whoever she is with back later, I'll need to talk to her about getting a counsellor." She said.

"No, No counsellor!" Rose yelled out.

"Why?" Kirova asked.

"I'll just talk to my friends about it. I don't want to see a counsellor." Rose answered.

I decided I should help a bit so I used a bit of compulsion to convince her.

"I don't know if a counsellor will work, she can come and talk to me and I'll understand what is going on because of the bond."

Kirova thought for a second.

"Okay, as long as she talks to you once a week." She finally said. Relief washed through the bond. Rose could trust me but couldn't trust a counsellor.

"You can go now."

Rose and I stood up and left. I took her to her room and ordered everyone to leave. Eddie waited outside until it was time for his 'shift'. I started cleaning Rose and I healed her cuts.

"Thank you so much Lissa." Rose said.

"That's okay, I'm sorry I had to tell." I said.

"That's okay."

She lied down and I went outside.

"You can go in. Thank you." I said to Eddie.

"That's okay." I went to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lissa took me to my room and got me cleaned up. She healed my cut and left to go to bed.

Eddie came in as soon as Lissa left and sat on the couch.

"You can go get your pyjamas if you want." I said.

"Already have." He showed me the bag that I assume has everything in it.

Then I realised that I only have one bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Probably the couch"

"Why don't you sleep in here with me? It's better than the couch and I don't want people to sleep uncomfortably just for me." He smiled

"Okay." He said after a moment.

"I'll hide under my cover so you can get changed." I said.

I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes in case.

After a moment I heard Eddie come closer to the bed.

"Decent?" I asked.

"Decent." He answered and it sounded like he was smiling.

I moved over so he can sleep and he hopped into the bed.

"Thanks for doing this. It is really kind." I said.

"That's okay, though I thought you didn't want to do this."

"I read Lissa's mind while she was talking to Kirova. She is really worried about me and I want to do anything I can to stop it." I explained.

"Oh. Well I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay. Night Rose,"

"Night Eddie,"

After a moment I fell asleep and slept more peacefully than I have in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find some ones arm around my waist.

'_Oh my God, Whose freaking arm is around my waist?'_

I looked to see who it was.

'_Eddie? What the hell is he doing here?'_

'_He stayed the night remember?' _Lissa said through the bond.

'_What the f—'_

All the memories of yesterday came flooding back.

'_Oh. I remember now.'_

'_I'm coming over in half an hour. Make sure you guys are ready.'_

'_Okay'_

I got up without waking Eddie. I grabbed my clothes and wrote a letter to Eddie so he knew where I am.

_Eddie,_

_Having a shower, I'll be back soon. Lissa coming over, so make sure your ready._

_Rose_

I went to the bathroom down the hall and had a quick shower. Then I got changed and pulled my hair into a pony tail.  
I left the bathroom and made my way back to my room, through the bond I felt that Lissa had already arrived.

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

I nodded in her direction and grabbed my bag for class.

"I asked Kirova to get another bed to put in your room." Lissa told me.

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile and went to my first class.


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

Everyone was whispering as I went to my first class and when they would see me they would quickly shut up. I rolled my eyes and just kept going.

"Hey Rose!"

'_Crap'_

"What do you want Jesse?"

"Is it true you cut yourself?" He asked.

"Is it true you're an ass?" I retorted.

"I was just thought seeing as you're an emo, you wouldn't mind losing some more blood."

I heard the double meaning in that sentence.

"Get fucked Jesse." I turned around and walked away.

"Are you offering?" He yelled after me.

'_I heard all that. Jesse is a bastard, ignore him.' Lissa thought to me._

'_I will. Thanks Liss.' I sent back_

I walked into my first class, combat training.

"Rose can you come here." Stan called.

"Yeah," I walked over expecting to be in trouble, but the yelling never came.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I was shocked.

"Um…. Good." I said.

"That's good. Okay partner up." He called to the class.

Today I have a class with Eddie so I partnered up with him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yea,"

We started fighting each of us evenly matched, until Eddie pulled the one move that 'he' always pulled which made me lose.

"Nice try Rose." Eddie said.

"Thanks."

"Hathaway, come here for a sec." Stan called. I walked over.

"Do you want to start training after school again?" He asked.

"Sure, with whom?" I asked.

"It is going to change so you will have someone different every week."

"Cool. When does it start?"

"This arvo if you like?"

"Sure." I said and then walked away to my next class.

Jesse POV

I saw Rose walking and decided to say something about her incident yesterday.

"Hey Rose!" I called. She froze before she turned around.

"What do you want Jesse?" she asked.

"Is it true you cut yourself?"

"Is it true you're an ass?" she retorted.

"I was just thought seeing as you're an emo, you wouldn't mind losing some more blood."

"Get fucked Jesse." She said before turning around and walking off.

"Are you offering?" I called after her.

RPOV

'_Finally, it's my last class. Now I have training.'_

'_Who do you have training with?' _Lissa sent through the bond.

'_This week Stan, next week and the week after, dunno.'_ I said.

'_Dunno?' _She asked.

'_It changes every week.' _

'_Oh. Got to go, see you tonight.' _Lissa thought

'_Bye.'_

'_Oh yeah, Eddie will go with you to the training'_

'_Cool bye.'_


	11. Chapter 11

I arrived at the gym to see Eddie and Stan warming up.

"Hey Rose." Eddie said when he realised I'm present. I nodded my head while I sat down to do some stretches.

When we were done Stan started talking.

"When you were training with Guardian Belikov how many laps did you do?"

Eddie watched my expression as I twitched at his name. Stan must have seen this as he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Um, I think I did 16 laps, 4 miles." I answered, with no emotion in my voice.

"Okay, I want you guys to run 2 miles and after we'll do hand to hand combat."

Eddie and I took off, completing 2 miles in less than 10 minutes.

"Okay, Rose can you please do another mile, jogging, while I go hand to hand with Eddie. When you're done, you'll swap until you both do another 2 miles." I nodded and took off.

When I came back, Eddie and Stan were still sparing.

"Okay Eddie, go run."

I decided to let my feelings out on my opponent. Instead of crying I would fight. And hopefully it would work.

We stood across from each other, in a fighting stance.

"Go!" Stan called out.

Stan attacked first, but I dodged. Then I attacked and he blocked. It went like this until I let my anger out on Stan from Jesse. I punched him in the shoulder, knocked his feet from under him as well as tripping over, landing on top of him. I won.

He looked at me in shock. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno." Eddie returned a few seconds later. I left and did another lap, putting all my emotion, into it.

Eddie and Stan looked at me, when I entered the gym, in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You did that in less than 4 minutes." Stan said. I shrugged.

"Wait a minute while I finish fighting with Eddie." I nodded and sat down.

'_Rose, I am going to start that counselling thing, can you see if it is alright if you miss tomorrow's training?' _Lissa sent through the bond.

'_I'll ask.'_

When they finished, Eddie left and I went up to Stan.

"Lissa wants to know if I can miss out on tomorrows training, I've got counselling with her." I asked.

"Sure, but how do you know?"He asked confused.

"The bond works both ways." I answered getting into a fighting position.

"Okay, Go." He yelled.

I did the same as before and again I won. When I got up I heard clapping.

I turned around to see Mia.

"Mia! What are you doing here?" I asked. Last time I heard, she was at the Royal Court with her dad.

"Dad wants me to finish school here and I wanted to see you and say hi." She answered.

"Then, Hi," I said.

"Hi." She answered. Eddie walked in then.

"Hey Mia," He said.

"Hey Eddie,"

"It's the end of training, you can go now." Stan said.

I nodded and left.

We arrived at my room a little while later. The others were coming over in 5 minutes, so we had to get ready as we were having a party.

We were lucky we had Adrian or we'd have nothing to drink. Lissa, Adrian and Christian arrived a few minutes later.

Then the party begun.


	12. Drinks and Truth or Dare

I am drunk. Well, so is every one else. But still I'm drunk.

We decided to play truth or dare. We are sitting in a circle in the middle of my room.

"Mia, truth or dare?" Adrian asked.

"Truth." Mia decided

"Tell us who you like." Mia blushed.

"What is the dare?" She asked.

"Umm, kiss the person you like." Adrian decided. Mia bit her lip.

"I'll do dare." She said after a moments thought.

What we didn't expect was for her to kiss Adrian.

Eddie wolf-whistled as a joke and Mia blushed yet again.

"Okay Rose, truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Whatta you think? Dare." I said.

"Kiss Eddie." She said.

"Kay."

I crawled over to Eddie, sat on his lap and kissed him. He reacted the same as any boy would. I pulled away when I thought it was enough and winked at Eddie. He smiled and shook his head.

"Okay Christian, truth or dare." I asked.

"Dare."

'_Liss what should I do? You know him better than me.' _I asked.

'_Umm, Sorry can't help you.'_

'_Please Liss.' _I pulled the face that I know she can't resist.

"Rose! Please! Stop!" She said aloud.

Everyone was watching us in confusion.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me, Liss."

"Fine."

'_He absolutely HATES Adrian.' _She sent through the bond.

'_Is that it, I already know that.'_

'_Well I'm definitely not telling you the other thing.'_ She sent

"Okay, hang around Adrian for a day. You have to go wherever he goes and do what ever he does. Except drink, smoke and go to the toilet." I decided.

Christian glared at me.

"You chose dare." I said.

"Fine, Lissa, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She chose. He smirked.

"Kiss Jesse." He said.

"What! No way! I'm not going anywhere near that bastard!"

"You chose dare." Was all he said. She rolled her eyes and turned to Adrian.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said. Smart boy.

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"Mia." He said. "I'm over Rose." Mia blushed.

"Blushing Girlfriend!" I yelled out. We all laughed.

When the laughter died down Adrian started to talk.

"Okay, we should head to bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow. Not to mention it's 3 in the morning."

"K, you guys can crash here tonight." I said.

"Thanks." Mia said.

Lissa and Christian took the spare bed while Mia and Adrian took the 2 lounges. Eddie and I shared my bed again.

"Nighty, night." I said.

"Night Rose." Every one said back.

Before long, I was asleep and dreaming about sheep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a major headache the next day. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Lissa asked.

"Headache." I said.

She walked over and healed it for me.

"Thanks." I looked around.

"Wow." I said looking at the mess. Then I saw the time.

"Crap." I said.

"What's going on?" mumbled Eddie.

"Class is in 10 minutes." I said.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down. Adrian is talking to Kirova. Saying Rose is really upset and we are keeping her company." Mia said.

"Good." I lied back down. All the memories of yesterday flooding back to me.

"Hey do you guys remember playing truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's when I got a boyfriend." Mia said. I laughed.

"And Christian has to follow Adrian every where." I said.

"He decided to do it today because we'll be hangin' here." Lissa said.

"SUCKED IN CHRISTIAN!" I yelled. We all laughed.

BANG BANG,BANG.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Let us in." Adrian called in.

Lissa opened the door. Adrian came in and looked around. When he saw Eddie in my bed he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Who s who?" I asked.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"The girl that made your aura go pink. . . meaning love." Adrian explained.

"No one." Eddie said.

"Is it a guy? Are you gay?" Christian asked.

"No! I just don't want everyone to know." He said.

"Is she in this room?" Asked Mia.

He didn't answer.

'She's in this room!'

"Adrian, We are going to say each others names and you have to tell us when his aura goes pink." I said.

"Okay."

"Mia?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Lissa?" Mia asked.

"Nope."

Eddie glared at Adrian before we could say the next name.

"Rose." Lissa said.

"Nope." Adrian said.

"Dam she mustn't be in this room." I muttered.

"I told you he was gay." Christian said

"I'm not gay." Eddie grumbled and we all started to clean up.

APOV

"Adrian, We are going to say each others names and you have to tell us when his aura goes pink." Rose said.

"Okay."

"Mia?" Rose asked.

"Nope."

"Lissa?" Mia asked.

"Nope."

Eddie glared at me before Lissa could say the next name.

"Rose." Lissa said.

Eddies aura went pink. Now I understand why he glared at me

"Nope." I lied.

"Dam she mustn't be in this room." Rose muttered.

"I told you he was gay." Christian said

"I'm not gay." Eddie grumbled and we all started to clean up.


	14. Chapter 14

**LPOV**

It was time for Rose's counselling lesson.

"Okay, Everyone out but Rose and I. It's time for counselling." I said.

"Kay, See ya." Mia said.

"Bye, Little Dhampir." Adrian waved.

"Bye." Christian said.

"Later." Eddie said and I swear I saw something surrounding him. All well.

"You ready?" I asked as I went over to Rose.

"Yup, can we talk aloud?" She asked

"Sure, whatever's easier," I said.

I sat down and mentally thanked Rose for putting through counselling so I know what to do.

"You're welcome Liss." Rose said. I laughed.

"What do you want to talk about first?" I asked.

"I don't mind."

"We'll talk about Mason." I decided. "Unless you want to talk about Guardian Belikov," I asked.

"I don't mind." She said.

"Okay, we'll talk about Mason. Why are you upset?" I asked.

"Because he died and it's my fault."

"Have you ever thought that it was his fault? He chose to go after you?"

"Yeah but I was the one who told him where the strigoi were after I was told not to."

"You trusted him. Plus it was his choice to go after them."

"I agreed to look in the tunnels were the strigoi were hiding, making us get caught."

"Yes but they argued, didn't they. You said no but they nagged you so you cracked."

"Yes but I cracked."

I looked at Rose.

"You are never going to say it's your fault are you?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"Okay, we'll talk about Dimitri." I said.

"Why are you upset?" I asked.

"He left, to go with Tasha."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I made him angry after I kissed him."

"Have you ever thought it was is choice to leave?" I asked after not being able to come up with a question to her last statement.

"No because it is my fault."

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"I kissed him."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I was angry."

"Is that the only reason you think he left?"

"No."

"What are the other reasons?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. What am I going to do?

"I'm sorry Liss." Rose said.

"Don't feel sorry for me, you're the depressed one." I said.

"Yeah, but if I get over this depression, I won't need everyone looking out for me, making sure I don't try to commit suicide." Rose said.

"You won't commit suicide; your depression isn't that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Still- I've got the perfect idea!" She blurted out.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Compulsion." She said.

"I'm sorry Rose; I swore never to use compulsion on you, never." I said sympathy leaking into my voice.

"Oh." Then her eyes widened.

'_Adrian.'_

'_I'll ask him tomorrow, we better go to bed, it's late.' _I promised.

"Alright let's go to bed."

We got changed, and hopped bed.

"Night Liss,"

"Night Rose,"

I drifted into a sleep, dreaming about sheep.

**(A/N: Sorry about the sheep thing, I'm obsessed with them at the moment, so you'll probably hear more about it later. Please Review. Jappa _)**

**Jesse POV**

I saw everyone leave Rose's room except Lissa and decided to listen to what they are talking about.

I tapped Ralf's shoulder and pointed to Roses room. He nodded and went over.

**(Lissa in bold, Rose is underlined.)**

"**. . . About Mason," **Lissa decided.** "Unless you want to talk about Guardian Belikov,"**

"I don't mind." Rose said.

"**Okay, we'll talk about Mason. Why are you upset?"**

"Because he died and it's my fault."

"**Have you ever thought that it was his fault? He chose to go after you?"**

"Yeah but I was the one who told him where the strigoi were after I was told not to."

"**You trusted him. Plus it was his choice to go after them."**

"I agreed to look in the tunnels were the strigoi were hiding, making us get caught."

"**Yes but they argued, didn't they. You said no but they nagged you so you cracked."**

"Yes but I cracked."

"**You are never going to say it's your fault are you?"**

"Nope,"

"**Okay, we'll talk about Dimitri." **

"**Why are you upset?" **

"He left, to go with Tasha."

"**Why?" **

"Because I made him angry after I kissed him."

I turned to Ralf in shock. He nodded as if saying: I heard it too.

"**Have you ever thought it was his choice to leave**?"

"No because it is my fault."

"**How is it your fault?"**

"I kissed him." 

"**Why did you kiss him?"**

"I was angry."

"**Is that the only reason you think he left?"**

"No."

"**What are the other reasons?"**

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Liss."

"**Don't feel sorry for me, you're the depressed one." **

"Yeah, but if I get over this depression, I won't need everyone looking out for me, making sure I don't try to commit suicide." 

"**You won't commit suicide; your depression isn't that bad."**

This is better than I thought.

"Still- I've got the perfect idea!" Rose blurted out.

"**What?"**

"Compulsion," she said. _Oh My God!_

"**I'm sorry Rose; I swore never to use compulsion on you, never." **

"Oh." 

After a moment Rose started talking again

"Alright let's go to bed."

"Night Liss,"

"**Night Rose,"**

I turned to Ralf.

"That was better than I thought." I said.

"I know."

I came up with the best Idea.

"I've got an idea, let's go."

We went back to my room to plan. I'm glad were room mates.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I came up with the idea of the boys 'confessing' there feelings about Rose to each other and I thought nun other to start with Eddie saying thanks so Adrian.)**

**EPOV**

When Lissa kicked us out of Roses room I went over to Adrian to thank him for not telling.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeh, but he'll have to hear it to." He said

"Don't tell anyone, what I'm about to tell you, especially Rose" I said to Christian.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a pin in my eye." Christian said. I turned too Adrian.

(**Adrian= bold, **Eddie= normal**, **Christian= underline)

"Thanks for not saying anything before."

"**That's okay, as soon as I found out, I realised that it won't help Rose recover."**

"What are we talking about?"

"You know how they were trying to find out who I have a crush on."

"Yeah,"

"**Well I lied."**

"Why?"

"**It's Rose."**

"Oh, I understand why you didn't tell. I care for her too even though I am always being a smartass around her, she is one of my best friends."

"**She is one of my best friends too."**

"I'm gonna get going, see you guys around."

**RPOV**

When I woke up I heard talking in my room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm talking to Adrian about your idea." Lissa said.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked Adrian as I sat up.

"Sure, whatever you want Little Dhampir."

"Thanks." I said.

"Adrian, can you go outside for a sec?" Lissa asked.

"Sure."

Adrian turned and left the room. I went to my closet and grabbed some close.

"After Adrian heals you, we are going to watch a movie. I called the others and we'll meet them there in half an hour." Lissa said as I got changed.

I felt like wearing black today so I wore my black jeans and my black top with an emo picture on it, my purple and black stripped fingerless gloves and my black, pink and white polka-dotted flats.

"Let's roll." I told Liss.

"Adrian, you can come in." I called out.

He came in and raised an eyebrow at my outfit.

"What? I felt like wearing black." I said.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said rolling my eyes at his question. "Just get it over with."

He looked into my eyes and I felt as if he was the most beautiful person in the planet.

"You are to get over Mason and Dimitri; it isn't your fault."

"I will get over Mason and Dimitri, it isn't my fault."

"You will get over this depression and fall in love with someone else."

"I will get over this depression and fall in love with someone else." An image of Eddie came into my mind.

He looked away and I broke out of my trance. Then I realised I'm fine again. . .

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" I yelled out, giving Adrian a hug. Lissa and Adrian were laughing their heads off at my reaction.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rose?" Lissa asked. Soon I started laughing too.

"Let's go eat." I said. "I'm starved."

We ran into Christian, Mia on the way and Christian raised an eyebrow at my outfit.

"Emo much," He asked.

"I just wanted to be like you." I said in a sickly sweet voice. He just ignored me.

"Wow, didn't think you'd admit to being emo, Fire boy." Then he glared at me

That's when Eddie came over.

'_He looks cuter than usual.'_ I mused in my head.

"OH MY GOD," Lissa yelled out, than she started laughing. "Already," She asked me.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"I can finally see auras! And yours is Pink!" She yelled at me.

Everyone in the group looked at me.

"Who were you thinking about?" Mia asked.

"No one," I said before turning away and running in the direction of the lounge.

**EPOV**

We all looked after her in shock.

"I really think she has been kidnapped." Lissa mused and walked after her.

I followed thinking how beautiful she looked in the black and purple outfit.


	16. Chapter 16

**RPOV**

After the movie we went and had lunch at the cafeteria.

"Rose can I talk to you in privet?" Lissa asked.

"Okay. Meet you guys at my room." I said.

We walked to my room.

"So you found someone you like, eh?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You should tell him." Lissa said.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"So, it's never bothered you before." She said.

"Later on, I still can't believe it." We walked in silence.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" He asked.

"What do you want Jesse?" I asked.

"Just wondering how you are feeling about Mason or Dimitri. I heard it's your fault." Ralf said.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"A little birdie told me." Jesse said.

"How did you find out? Tell me or else." I said in a threatening voice.

"No telling." I snapped.

"It's not my fault about Mason or Dimitri, but it's my fault you don't have a beautiful face no more." I said before lunging.

I punched him in the nose and he fell backwards. I was about to attack again when someone called my name.

"Rose!" yelled Eddie.

I froze.

'_Shit, I didn't know he had that effect on me.'_

"What did I do?" I whined.

"What do you think?" Ralf said.

"Shut up lamb or the Cullen's will eat you." I said glaring him.

"Let's go before we get in trouble." Lissa said.

We started walking.

'_Eddie likes you.' _Lissa said.

'_How do you know?' _I asked.

'_His aura was pink when he yelled your name.'_

"WHAT!" I yelled out loud. Everyone turned around and looked at me curiously.

'_What.' _I said through the bond.

'_See you should tell him.'_

'_Maybe,' _I said.

"_Come on.'_

'_Later.' _I said. She rolled her eyes.

We arrived at my room a couple of minutes

"Who's staying tonight?" I asked.

"I will." Mia yelled.

"Yay," I screamed.

We got up and started dancing around my room, everyone laughing.

**(A/N: Sorry it is so short. I'm thinking of fast forwarding it a week because there is a part I really want to do and I have nothing to write until that part, so sorry if the next chapter makes no sense.)**

**Jappa_**


	17. 1 week later

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**RPOV**

Eddie and I are training with Guardian Noah Stilton, he is our permanent mentor. He is the one who found me when I hid in the cabin.

"Okay guys that's enough today, I'll see you tomorrow." Noah said.

"Okay, see you." I said.

"Bye." Eddie said.

It's been a week and I still haven't told Eddie I like him. Lissa talked to Adrian as well and it turns out Eddie does like me. All well.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Eddie when we arrived at my room.

"Don't mind." He said.

'_Tell him!' _Lissa yelled through the bond. I flinched and Eddie looked at me.

"What the matter?" He asked.

"Lissa yelling at me through the bond," I said.

'_Well?" _She asked.

'_No.' _I answered.

'_Yes.'_

'_No. And that's final.'_

'_Ugh. I'm coming over in 10 minutes, Kay?" _

'_Kay.' _I said and she was gone.

"Lissa's coming over in 10 minutes, so what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Dunno, listen to music?" He said.

I went over and turned on the radio. The new song by Akon was on, Sexy Bitch. (All songs mention in my story has a listen and lyric link on my profile.)

I opened the door when I felt Lissa nearby.

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll stay tomorrow if you like." Eddie said.

"Sure." I answered.

He left closing the door behind him.

'_You have to tell him!'_ Lissa screamed into my head.

"Later." I said lying down on my bed and reading.

I found an interest in reading. At the moment I'm reading 'Evernight.' Yes, another vampire series. It's actually really good.

"Hey guess what?" Lissa said.

"What" I asked.

"Mia was on Youtube again and found a really funny song to do with that 'Twilight' series every ones obsessed with."

"Yeah Show," I said.

She went over to my laptop and went onto you-tube. The song is in the tune of 'Live your Life' By TI Parody, but has different lyrics.

**(A/N: This is a real song. You just need to type into you-tube: live your life twilight. It's by: I'mreallywhiteyo. Link is also on profile. Link will have lyrics.)**

By the end of the song I was singing along with the chorus.

"That is cool; I'll have to thank Mia tomorrow." I said.

We spent age's you-tubing videos, laughing heaps.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lissa said.

I looked at the time to see that it was 9:30.

"Yup,"

We got ready and went to bed. Dreaming about sheep.


	18. Truth told at last

**RPOV**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"We" bounce "Are" bounce "Going" bounce "SHOPPING!" Lissa screamed.

"WHAT!" I said jumping up on to the bed.

"WearegoingSHOPPING!" she yelled in one bounce.

"YAY," I yelled.

I started bouncing on the bed with her.

"We are going shopping, we are going shopping. . ." We sang.

"Mia's coming too."

"YAY,"

We hopped down and got ready.

While I waited I turned on the radio. The song 'Kiss me thru the phone' came on and it reminded me of the Youtube song I listened to yesterday. I started singing the remix aloud. Lissa joined in. (way too much cologne by I'mreallywhiteyo, link on profile)

By the time we had finished singing, Mia had arrived.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yup, let's go."

**(A/N: sorry I don't have the patients to write the shopping part.)**

I was sitting in my room, with Lissa, going through all of the clothes we brought, when we were out shopping.

Then there was a knock at my door. Lissa went over and opened it. Eddie was standing there.

'_His auras PINK!' _she screamed into my head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow." Lissa said.

'_You BETTER tell him.' _She said through the bond.

'_Fine,' _I grumbled in my mind.

She smiled and left the room.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"Umm. . . I've gotta talk to you." I explained.

"Well, you can talk to me about anything, you know."

"I will after I get changed." I said.

He turned away and faced the door. I got changed facing the opposite direction.

"Decent." I called when I finished getting changed.

I sat on my bed and he sat opposite of me.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Iloveyou," I mumbled. He didn't hear.

"Pardon," He asked.

"I love you." I said, looking at my shoe.

**(Friend wrote after this, didn't know what to do.)**

He was quiet. Crap. Then he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I love you too."He said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

One of his hands tangled into my hand while the other rested on the small of my back. My arms wrapped around his neck as he laid me down.

After a while I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off. I threw it somewhere around the room.

We finished what Dimitri and I started.


	19. the day after

**RPOV**

I woke to find Eddie watching me.

"Hey handsome," I said, smiling at the nick name I gave him.

"Hey Rosie," He retaliated.

"You're the only person who is allowed to call me that." I smiled.

We got up and got changed. I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into my stereo.

"Let's have some fun." I said.

The song 'Addicted' by 'Saving Abel' came on, I cranked it right up. Eddie and I started singing and dancing to it together, as loud as we could. (Lyrics and song link on profile)

When the song finished Eddie leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, my tangling hands in his hair, his arms snaking around my waist.

"I don't think I'm needed here." I heard Christian said as he came. I pulled away from Eddie, grabbed his hand and turned to glare at Christian.

"Oh My God," Mia yelled out. "Congratulations!" She ran over and gave Eddie and me a hug.

"Thanks Mia." I said.

"Thanks Liss." I said turning to her.

"No probs, otherwise you two won't be together." She replied.

"Let's go eat." Adrian said.

We walked to the cafeteria, my hand in Eddie's. When we sat down and the questions started.

"When did you guys get together?" Mia asked.

"Last night." We answered.

"Kiss," Adrian said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I dare you to kiss in front of everyone." I rolled my eyes. Trust Adrian to come up with something like that.

"Come here handsome." I said before leaning over and kissing him.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and the perverted boys wolf-whistled.

"Are you dating Eddie?" Camille asked.

"What does it look like?" I retaliated.

She looked sad. I looked at Lissa curiously.

'_She likes Eddie.' _She sent through the bond.

"Oh." I shrugged.

"We got class now, let's go." Mia said.

We went to our first class.


	20. He's back

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**RPOV**

It's been a week since Eddie and I got together. It's been fun, well except for the questions, that is.

"This is gonna be fun." I said on the way to class.

We are going to combat training and today we are doing partner training.

"Definitely." Eddie replied.

We entered and started stretching.

"Okay today we are having a competition. We will partner off and one at a time fights each other. Whoever wins in that pair will verse another winner and so on until we get a winner," Alberta said.

Everyone started chatting.

"Oh and you can chose your own partner." She added on.

I looked at Eddie.

"Okay, who's going first?" Alberta asked. 1 person in every partner put their hand up.

"Okay, Rose and her partner are up first." She decided.

Eddie and I stood up and got into our fighting position.

"Ready. GO!" she said.

I lunged first and swung my fist towards his face. He dogged and kicked me in the ribs. I punched him in the gut and tried to kick him. But instead I tripped him over, losing my balance I landed on top of him.

Everyone saw the position were in and started chanting.

"Pash, pash, pash,"

I smirk and looked at Eddie. He shrugged. I leaned down and kissed him.

Everyone around us started to cheer. Then everyone started to go silent.

"What's going on here?" No, No, No, No, No it can't be him, it can't. I felt Eddie stiffen underneath me. Yep, my theory is correct. . . Crap.

"Well?" He asked.

I jumped up.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I cried out.

"Rosie, calm down." Eddie said rubbing my back.

"No, no, no." I kept saying

I realized everyone was watching me. Eddie sensed my distress and pulled me into a hug.

"Can we go?" I asked him.

"Sure."

Eddie took me out of the classroom and set off to my room. Halfway there we ran into Lissa, Christian and Mia.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Lissa asked pulling me into a hug.

"No, no, he can't, why?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know."

We went to my room and hung out there. No guardians came to yell at us for not being in class, I'm guessing they knew I would be upset. Adrian came over half an hour later.

"Thank-you guys so much." I started.

"But I've decided to just be myself, ignore Dimitri and just be my smart-ass self." I said. "So let's go to our last class."

"Okay."

We walked off to go to our elective. Art.


	21. paint fight

I was getting really bored and we happened to be in art. So you know what I decided to do? Make the place prettier.

There were no guardians here so I grabbed a bucket of paint and went over to a wall and covered the wall in paper. Then I dunk my hand in the paint and started painting the paper. My hands prints were all over the wall and I grabbed red and wrote:

'ROSE LOVES... 3'

Out the corner of my eye I saw Christian come over and look at what I was doing. I grinned.

As a joke I bent over, picked up the bucket and threw the content all over him. He stood there shocked. I started to laugh because the colour of paint that I chucked was, wait for it . . . bright pink. Lissa looked over and charged at Christian with baby blue and red. She ran over to him and grabbed his face so now he has baby blue, red and pink over his face and kissed him. Her lips were pink with a hit of red and baby blue.

Everyone turned and started laughing, and the next thing I know someone yelled out 'paint fight' and everyone started tipping paint on each other. I attack Christian again with more pink.

"Oh, come on. I am not gay! I have a girlfriend who is your best friend." He whined.

"You sure 'bout that—"

Someone had thrown a bucket of green one my hair. EW, this going to forever to get out, I felt it drip down my face.

"Who the hell did that?" I screamed. I turned around to see a laughing Eddie, trying to stay upright.

"Two can play at that game" I said as I dunk my hands in blue and white. He stopped laughing in time to see me running. He ran. I caught him and tackled him to the floor. My hands went through his hair. He was screaming at me to stop but I saw a bucket of paint. I reached for and poor it all over Eddies face. He was now a white, blue and black monster. I cracked up laughing and fell on the floor next to were Eddie was. Wait was.

I looked around until I found Eddie. I dunk my hands in a –surprisingly- full bucket of purple paint and started charging at him. I was about to get him when he stepped out of the way and I ran into someone else.

I looked up to see who it was and wished I didn't. There stood a very pissed off Dimitri and when I say pissed off, I mean pissed off. He went to reach for me but I took off in a different direction when I felt a two arms wrap around me and smear paint on my face. I turned around to find an amused Eddie. He had yellow and bright pink. Great I had yellow, pink and green.

"Comrade," I yelled and he started laughing.

I lunged at him and we started fighting. We both knew I wasn't serious and that it was all fun and games. But everyone started chanting 'fight, fight, fight' I grabbed a paint brush and attack Eddie with it. This kept going until a _super _pissed of Russian snapped.

"STOP," Dimitri yelled out. I looked up to see him covered in more paint then I left him in, and well I couldn't help but laugh. He was purple and blue. He looked like he was wear makeup.

"Clean up NOW!" He yelled.

We all mumble and started cleaning up and when we were done he got us all to sit down and asked us the dreaded question.

"Who started the paint fight?"

Everyone either said my name or pointed at me. Dimitri looked at me, shook his head.

"Way to play it cools guys." I murmured.

A couple of kids found some paint and started to put it on my already covered arm. Great now I have orange, green, pink and yellow.

"Headmistresses office, now,"

"Sure thing Comrade. Oh wait, you're not anymore" I said and everyone laughed.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and told Eddie to meet me in the library. When we got to her office the bell had gone for the end of school so everyone was coming out of their classes.

Dimitri knocked and waited for the okay to enter. Kirova looked up when I entered and when she saw our paint covered selves she shook her head.

"Guardian Belikov, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Rose started a paint fight in class."

"Do you care to tell me why, Miss Hathaway?" She asked.

"I was a painting and the room was dull so I put paper on the wall and painted so as I was doing that Christian came up behind me and I think it's creepy. So for some fun I grabbed a bucket of pink paint and dropped it on his head. Then kids started to yell 'paint fight' so it ended up in a paint fight." I answered.

"Why are you covered in paint Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"I was attack by a Miss Hathaway as she was trying to get Mr Castile" He answered.

She sat in thought for a couple of minutes. I was going to be in trouble. Like big trouble

"Okay. Your punishment I will give you is a week in house arrest and an extra hour in training for a week, with Guardian Belikov." Kirova said. I nodded in understanding. "And you will be banned from art for the rest the year"

"What!" I shrieked out "but…but" I stuttered out.

"No buts Miss Hathaway. I say what goes and that's what goes" She snapped.

"What about Lissa and the others?" I asked.

"Same as before, you may leave now."

I stood up and left. I purposely ran into Dimitri. Mrs Kirova gasped at my attempt to hurt him. He stumbled back into the wall and fell over into a pot plant. I giggled a bit.

"Great look Dimitri, the colours all match." I said flirtatious. Though, I was just doing to piss him off.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Do not speak or act like that to Guardians. Now I am making your punishment more. You MUST CLEAN the art room by yourself. Do you understand" she spat at me.

"Yes Kirova" I spat, back at her. She gasped and I walk out of the room.

I ran to the library to meet Eddie. When I arrived he was sitting out the front with Christian, Lissa, Mia and Adrian.

"Hey guys." I said, taking a seat next to Lissa.

"Hey Rose." Christian said.

"Hey Rosie," Eddie said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"What's you punishment?" Mia asked.

"House arrest and an extra hour added onto my training time for a week. I have also been banned from art. Worst of all I have to clean the art room" I answered.

"What about us watching you?" Eddie asked.

"Same as before, why would it be different, unless you think I am going to kill myself again or at least try." I said sweetly as I could.

"No! Why would we think that?" Eddie said kissing me on the lips.

"Well, why it would change?" I asked.

"Well you have to train with Dimitri again."

"What! No. No. All I have is to go through one week of pure hell with Dimitri." I said as smiles played their lips.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_ came from behind me.

I turned and saw Dimitri.

"Oh look guys. It's the number one Rose Hathaway stalker." I said sarcastically. Throwing my hands and pointing them at him.

The library went silent as they stared at me and Dimitri.

"Come on guys lets go back to my room for the movie" I said turning away and walking out of the library.

I walked past Dimitri who was glaring at me. So I blew him a kiss and I just kept walking as I heard the whole library laughing.

We got back to my room and Adrian and Mia were claiming the couch, while Lissa and Christian claimed the spare bed. So it left me with, my bed and Eddie.

"Hey what movie are we watching" I asked grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Well we were going to watch _the Uninvited _but Adrian wanted to watch _Confession of a Shopaholic_" Mia said as I threw popcorn at Adrian.

"Hey it's, on so shut it." He said.

"Hey, you really are gay." I laughed.

"I got a girlfriend, so how am I gay?" He asked.

"It could be a cover up so no one knows."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said standing up and going to the door.

I opened it to see Dimitri, he was sad. I wonder why.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." he whispered.

"I am sorry I can't hear you." I said. But I knew too well that he knew that I could hear him.

"I said I need to talk to you. Ro—"he was cut by the door. I got bored, so I slammed the door on his face.

"Way to go Rose." Christian said sarcastically. "Now you will surely get in mega trouble." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the movie.

We watched the movie and it was about curfew time when another knock at the door stopped us all getting into bed.

I walked to the door half asleep, I open to see a pissed off Guardian.

"Its curfew..." he started saying, but he stopped when he saw everyone else. "What are they doing here?" He sneered, at Eddie in particular.

"Well, if you ask Kirova, she will tell you about it." I said and closed the door on his face.

"Oh Rose, it will be pure hell when I'm done with you tomorrow." Dimitri said through the door.

"Whatever. Hey Adrian, can you get us to the mall?" I asked as I walk over my bed and sat next to Eddie,

"Yeah when do you want to go?" he asked

"Um..."

'_Tomorrow,' _Lissa screamed through my head.

'_Nice Liss, thanks for intruding my head. Plus you could just say it aloud.'_

'_Sorry, I need to go shopping soon and I'd prefer tomorrow'_

"Um, Lissa wants to go tomorrow"

"Okay tomorrow it is... now Rose get to sleep" Adrian said.

"Night everyone"

"Night,"

I lay down in my bed. Eddie's arms were around my waist. I could feel his lips at my ear,

"Night Rosie," He kissed my neck.

"Night Comrade." I said before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about sheep.


	22. Shopping dun dun dun

We got up and got ready to go to the mall. Adrian pulled a few strings and luckily it's Friday. I went to the van to see Dimitri.

"Hey, Ex- Comrade, It's your lucky day! You get to go shopping with Adrian, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and _ME_!" I said emphasizing the 'me' on purpose.

I stepped inside the van and heard Stan mutter something under his breath. Sounding a lot like:

"Immature Brat,"

"Hey at least I am known for different things ... and a Guardian." I grinned as his face went pale. Ha—he was so easily freaked.

Stan stood there until Dimitri pushed him, he glared up at me as Stan said what I said to him, I poked my tongue out and sat down at the back. I was acting like a kid but I am a kid until I turn eighteen, in a month and 4 weeks.

When we got there Lissa and Mia ran straight to Victoria Secret and (_Torture) _dragged me along. Lissa grabbed everything she saw and dragged me with her. He eyes went wide as she looked over everything in the shop. She dragged me to every possible point in the shop looking for stuff I like. She threw red, black, green, white and blue things at me. I was lucky if I caught one, which I didn't.

All the guys went to video and games store

"OhmygodRose, youhavetrythis, nothis, waitthis. . ." She said faster than I ever I knew she could talk. She shoved heaps of clothes in my hands. "Get change now." she demanded I sighed and got changed**. (A/N: the really fast thing that Lissa says is this 'oh my god Rose, you have try this, no this, wait this' and this is written By ShadowKissEye)**

I could not believe that I was about to walk out of the change room in lingerie, in front of my old mentor!

"Rose get out here we want to see what you put on."

I walked out and saw Dimitri glaring at me. I walked up the isle as if I'm on the cat walk, everyone in the shop was staring even Stan, EW! I walked to Lissa and twirled and struck a posed. I would have walk back if Dimitri wasn't in my way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." he yelled at me causing people to look. I went red with the embarrassment.

"I am shopping with Lissa and I am having fun do you have a problem with that?" I was saying to his face …. Well, his chest.

"You're a guardian and guardians don't dress up in lingerie on a shopping trip, do they Rose?"

"They can do what the fuck they want and who the hell are you telling me what do! Are you?" he didn't answer. He was probably startled by my out-burst "no you're not so just shut your fucking pie whole, jack ass."

"Rose you're out of line" Stan snapped he finally got out of looking at me. Thank god

I gritted my teeth and turned to him.

"I'm the one out of line. Am I the one who calls a girl Immature Brat, and keep you fucking nose out of my business." I turn back to Dimitri, "And who said you could waltz your ass back into my life and boss me around. " I snapped at him.

"You have no right to talk to me that way."

"And what way should I talk to you, should I bow down to you every time I talk, or should I just say fuck off Dimitri Belikov." I yelled and walked back in the change room,

'_Fucking hell, why did he have to come back?' _I screamed in my head.

'_What do you mean why did he have to come back?' _Lissa asked confused.

'_I will talk to you later.'_

'_Yeah sure'_

I started to hum the tune of 'just keep swimming' **(A/N Its from FINDING NEMO, so fishie have the right of WAY!)**

'_Shut up Rose!'_ Lissa yelled.

'_Never!'_

Lissa cracked up laughing and I started to laugh. I walked out dressed and happy.

"Nice singing Rose." She commented.

"Shut up."

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"You missed it Eddie." I said.

"Well your girlfriend was humming the Finding Nemo song" she smirked while I glared.

"How does that one go?" He asked.

'_SHIT!'_

"Lissa and I will sing it for you,"

I laughed at Lissa face. She was bright red.

"Just keep swimming, just swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do swim, swim" Lissa kept singing while I stopped. She turned red as I stopped "la, la, la, la I like to swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim when we LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOve to Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim we want to swim, we want swim." We all started laughing our heads off.

"Let's bye the stuff and go to Target." Mia said. I entwined my hand with Eddie and we went to Target.

"Oh and Liss, don't drag me '_Everywhere'_ I didn't need that much lingerie and I don't want that many clothes." Liss turned bright red. I snickered.

We walked around the mall for an hour more before we went to the food court.

"Rose! We have to get our graduation dresses!" Lissa squealed. I turned to Eddie and saw Christian smirking at me.

'_Ah Crap.'_

**A/N: Thanks again to ShadowKissEye who helped me with this chapter. You won't find out wat da dresses look like until da graduation chap. Soz. The nxt chap should be Dimitri's pov but I can't update till around the 11****th**** of October as I'm going ova seas. unless I quikly type it up and post it before nxt wk. I'll try. Bye.**

**shorte. is. jappa**


	23. Dimitri's point of view part 1

**DPOV**

I knocked on the door of Kirova's office. I decided to come back because I didn't love Tasha as much as I did Rose.

"Come in." I heard Kirova say.

I opened the door and entered.

"Guardian Belikov, what a surprise it is to see you. Is there anything you need?" She asked.

"Yes I was wondering if I can get my job back. I don't want to guard Tasha anymore." I said.

"I think that can be arranged."

She looked through some papers until she found what she was looking for.

"Can you fill this form out?"

I nodded and grabbed the form. I filled it out and handed it back to her.

"Okay, you can go and help Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov, they are in the gym." She said.

"Thank you."

I turned around and left the room. On my way to the gym I ran into Adrian. When he saw me he glared at me.

'_I guess some things haven't changed.' _I thought to myself.

When I arrived I found Alto and Petrov outside scalding at a couple of kids.

"Welcome back Belikov." Petrov said.

"Thank you, I've been asked to help you in the gym."

"Okay, they are having a fighting competition." Alto said. I nodded and went inside.

I found the kids cheering and as soon as they saw me they started quieting down.

'_What's going on?' _I wondered.

I pushed my way through the crowed to find Rose making out with Eddie.

"What's going in here?" I asked. I saw Rose and Eddie visibly freeze.

"Well?" I asked.

She jumped up, with Eddie following. Eddie grabbed her hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she cried out.

She seemed to realize everyone was watching her and Eddie sensing her distress pulled her into a hug.

"Can we go?" She asked Eddie.

"Sure." He said and walked her out of the classroom.

Everyone stared after them in confusion. Alberta and Stan came in with sympathetic looks on their face. What's going on?

"Everyone," I yelled. "Back to the competition,"

**(Later that day, He is just about to enter the Art classroom.)**

I got told to guard the Art room. I arrived and could hear a racket coming from inside. I stepped in and was about to look around but got attacked by someone. Looking down I saw Rose, covered in green paint with purple hands, the same purple on my jacket.

I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. There was no words to explain how pissed I was. Rose realised this and before I could grab her she had ran off.

Eddie came up behind her and smeared pink and yellow paint on her face.

"Comrade!" she yelled at him. I was shocked, that was what she had called me.

Rose lunged at him at the same time someone else had poured paint on me . . . blue.

Everyone had started chanting 'fight, fight, fight', Rose had started fighting Eddie.

"STOP," I yelled, everyone froze and turned to me, some people snickering at the paint covering me.

"Clean up NOW!" I yelled.

They all mumble and started cleaning up and when they were done I got us all to sit down and started to question them.

"Who started the paint fight?"

Everyone either said Rose's name or pointed at her. I looked at her, shook my head. '_Obviously she started it'. _I thought.

"Way to play it cools guys." She murmured.

A couple of kids found some paint and started to put it on Rose's already covered arm.

"Headmistresses office, now," I yelled.

"Sure thing Comrade. Oh wait, you're not anymore" She said everyone laughed.

She stood up, grabbed her bag and told Eddie to meet her in the library. I followed her as the other guardians had arrived. By the time we arrived, the school day was done and everyone was swarming the corridor.

I knocked and waited for the okay to enter. Kirova looked up when we entered and when she saw our paint covered selves she shook her head.

"Guardian Belikov, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Rose started a paint fight in class."

"Do you care to tell me why, Miss Hathaway?" She asked Rose.

"I was a painting and the room was dull so I put paper on the wall and painted so as I was doing that Christian came up behind me and I think it's creepy. So for some fun I grabbed a bucket of pink paint and dropped it on his head. Then kids started to yell 'paint fight' so it ended up in a paint fight." She answered

"Why are you covered in paint Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"I was attack by a Miss Hathaway as she was trying to get Mr Castile" I answered.

She sat in thought for a couple of minutes. Rose was going to be in trouble. You could tell by the thoughtful expression

"Okay. Your punishment I will give you is a week in house arrest and an extra hour in training for a week, with Guardian Belikov." Kirova said. She nodded in understanding. "And you will be banned from art for the rest the year"

"What!" She shrieked out "but…but" She stuttered out.

"No buts Miss Hathaway. I say what goes and that's what goes" She snapped.

"What about Lissa and the others?" Rose asked.

"Same as before, You may leave now."

'_What about Lissa and the others? What is going on?' _I wondered.

She stood up and left, purposely running into me. Mrs Kirova gasped at her attempt to hurt him. Stumbling back I fell towards the wall and fell over into a pot plant. Rose giggled a bit.

"Great look Dimitri, the colours all match." She said flirtatiously. Though, I could tell she just wanted to piss me off.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Do not speak or act like that to Guardians. Now I am making your punishment more. You MUST CLEAN the art room by yourself. Do you understand?" she spat at her.

"Yes Kirova" Rose spat. Kirova gasped and Rose walk out of the room towards the library. Kirova looked after her.

"I should've suspected this. I should've known this would happen soon." She mumbled under her breath.

"You may leave guardian Belikov." She said. I nodded and went after Rose.

". . . Arrest and an extra hour added onto my training time for a week. I have also been banned from art. Worst of all I have to clean the art room." Rose said as I arrived at the library.

"What about us watching you?" Eddie asked.

"Same as before, why would it be different, unless you think I am going to kill myself again or at least try" She said sweetly.

'_Kill herself again? I need to find out what is wrong with Rose.'_

"No! Why would we think that" Eddie said kissing her on the lips. I walked towards them

"Well, why it would change?" She asked confused.

"Well you have to train with Dimitri again." Everyone except Rose realised I was behind her.

"What! No. No. All I have is to go through one week of pure hell with Dimitri." She said as smiles played their lips.

I taped my foot and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

She turned around after hearing the taping.

"Oh look guys. It's the number one Rose Hathaway stalker." She said sarcastically. Throwing her hands and pointing them at me.

The library went silent as they stared at Rose and I.

"Come on guys lets go back to my room for the movie" She said turning away and walking out of the library.

As she walked past my glaring form, she blew me a kiss and kept walking a while the library was laughing.

I walked to the guardians lounge to see when my next shift was.

When I arrived and looked at the roster. I wasn't a happy chappie.

_Belikov: Female dhampir dorms 8pm till 10pm east wing._

Just my luck, right were Rose's room is _(note the sarcasm)_. I looked at my watch 7:45pm.

I decided to go talk to Rose before the shift started.

I knocked on the door and heard an '_I'll get it'_ from Rose_._

The door opened and Rose look at me curiously.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." I said though it came out in a whisper.

"I am sorry I can't hear you." She said. But I knew she could hear me.

"I said I need to talk to you. Ro—"I was cut by the door. Rose slammed it into my face.

"Way to go Rose." Christian said sarcastically through the door. "Now you will surely get in mega trouble." Yup, he is right

I walked around until curfew came. I checked the dorms, making sure the lights were off. All were except Rose's. I walked up pissed.

Knocking, Rose answered half asleep.

"Its curfew..." I started saying, but stopped when I saw everyone else. "What are they doing here?" I sneered

"Well, if you ask Kirova, she will tell you about it." She said closing the door on my face, yet again.

"Oh Rose, it will be pure hell when I'm done with you tomorrow." I said through the door.

"Whatever. Hey Adrian can . . ." I walked off pissed to the max.

I finished of my shift and went to bed.


	24. Dimitri's point of view part 2

I sat up in bed and stared out the window. I talked to Kirova last night, about why everyone is staying with Rose. It is my entire fault that she got depressed, my entire fault.

Suddenly the phone in my room rang. I walked up and answered it.

"Hello, this is Belikov speaking."

"Belikov, we need you to guard Hathaway, Castile, Princess, Ivashkov, Ozera and Rinaldi to the mall today." Stan's voice came through the phone

WHAT!

"Okay, what time?" I asked

"15 minutes. You need to be out the front of the school." He said and hung up.

I went and had a shower. After letting the cold water calm me down, I got changed and grabbed my coat and stake. Walking out my door, I locked it and went to the front door, making it in less than 15 minutes. Waiting for Stan and the others I talked to the guardian. We only have 4 guardians with us because Rose and Eddie are coming with us.

"Hey, Ex- Comrade, It's your lucky day! You get to go shopping with Adrian, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and _ME_!" Rose said emphasizing the 'me' on purpose. I just glared at her. She then clapped into my face.

"Wakey. Wakey. You know it's rude to stare at a teenager unless you have been doing that lately." I paled.

She stepped inside the van while Stan muttered something under his breath. Sounding a lot like:

"Immature Brat,"

"Hey at least I am known for different things ... and a Guardian." She grinned as his face went pale.

Stan stood there until I pushed him; I glared at Rose as Stan said told me what Rose said to him. She poked her tongue out and sat down at the back. _This is going to be a long trip._ I thought

When we got there Lissa and Mia ran straight to Victoria Secret and dragged Rose with them. I walked behind them guarding them since I was reinstated Lissa's guardian till she graduates.

All the guys went to video and games store with Stan and a different guardian I don't know.

"OhmygodRose,youhavetrythis,nothis,waitthis. . ." Lissa said faster than I ever I knew she could talk. She shoved heaps of clothes into Rose's hands. "Get change now." she demanded Rose sighed and got changed**. (A/N: the really fast thing that Lissa says is this 'oh my god Rose, you have try this, no this, wait this' and this is written By LoVeLiPs)**

I kept an eye on Liss while Rose got changed. She shouldn't be doing this though. She is a guardian

"Rose get out here we want to see what you put on." Lissa called out

Rose walked out and I glared at her. She walked up the isle as if She was on the cat walk, everyone in the shop was staring, nice Rose. She walked over to Lissa and twirled and struck a posed. On her way back I stepped in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at me causing people to look. She went red with the embarrassment.

"I am shopping with Lissa and I am having fun do you have a problem with that?" she muttered

"You're a guardian and guardians don't dress up in lingerie on a shopping trip, do they Rose?"

"They can do what the fuck they want and who the hell are you telling me what do! Are you?" I didn't answer. "No you're not so just shut your fucking pie whole, jack ass"

"Rose you're out of line" Stan snapped. She gritted her teeth and turned to Stan

"I'm the one out of line. am I the one who calls a girl Immature Brat, and keep you fucking nose out of my business" Turning back to me she said "and who said you could waltz your ass back into my life and boss me around. "

"You have no right to talk to me that way" I said.

"And what way should I talk to you, should I bow down to you every time I talk, or I should I just say fuck off Dimitri Belikov " She yelled and walked back in the change room.

I shut my eyes and calmed myself down.

In the change room we could here Rose humming to the tune of 'just keep swimming' **(A/N Its from FINDING NEMO, so fishie have the right of WAY!)**

All of a sudden Lissa cracked up laughing and then Rose started to laugh. She walked out dressed and happy.

"Nice singing Rose" Lissa smirked

"Shut up" Rose snapped

"Hey, what's going on" Eddie asked

"You missed it Eddie" Rose muttered

"Well your girlfriend was humming the Finding Nemo song" Lissa smirked while Rose glared.

"How does that one go" He asked.

"Lissa and I will sing it for you" Rose suggested

Rose laughed at Lissa face. She was bright red.

"Just keep swimming, just swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do swim, swim" lissa kept singing while Rose stopped. Lissa turned red "la, la, la, la I like to swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim when we LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOve to Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim we want to swim, we want swim." The three started laughing

"Let's bye the stuff and go to Target." Mia said. Rose entwined her hand with Eddie and we went to Target.

"Oh and Liss, don't drag me '_Everywhere'_ I didn't need that much lingerie and I don't want that many clothes." Rose snickered, Lissa turned bright red.

We walked around the mall for an hour more before we went to the food court.

"Rose! We have to get our graduation dresses!" Lissa squealed. Rose had a look of dread on her face.

**DPOV (still)**

I went up to my room after the trip, falling onto my bed.

'_The fight I had with Rose was the biggest one I've ever had.'_

'_**You should make up with her'**_

'_No, I can't, she hates me.'_

'_**Then make the first move, tell her you're sorry, and ask if you could be friends.'**_

'_Fine,'_

I decided to tell her in training tomorrow.

**RPOV**

I went into my room and sat on my bed.

'_I never want to fight with Dimitri again. He is like a brother to me now.'_

'_**Then apologise.'**_

'_But he probably thinks I'm a spoiled brat.'_

'_**So…'**_

'_Fine, I'll tell him in training.'_

'…**.'**

I sighed and fell asleep.


	25. Sorry

**ROSE POV  
**I got up and got ready to train and talk to Dimitri. I sighed and looked into the mirror. My hair was in its usual pony tail, I had my trackies and a new top on. The top I got shopping yesterday, it is pink with a tiger covering the whole front of it. **(REAL SHIRT, I have it at home)**

Grabbing my bag, I made my way to the gym, meeting Eddie along the way.

"Hey Rosie," He pecked me on the cheek.

"Hey Handsome," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay." I sighed "I decided to apologise to Dimitri. He is like a brother to me." I explained.

"I understand, I've got your back." He smiled. "Thanks"

We arrived to find Dimitri on his mobile pacing around.

"…What! So they are staying in the guest wing, all of them, Sonya, Viktoria, everyone?"

"… Bring them here when they are ready… Yep. Bye."

He hung up and muttered some stuff in Russian, it sounded a lot like swearing, which I really want to learn.

'_I will look up some stuff on the internet later on my new laptop.'_** (She brought it shopping)**

"Hey you okay?" I asked

He looked up and half smiled

"Yeah, umm… can I talk to you?" he asked

"That's what I was about to ask." I smiled

He nodded "You go first."

We sat down, Dimitri across from me and Eddie next to me. Taking a deep breath I started talking.

"Dimitri I'm sorry about how I have been acting towards you when you got back. I hope you can forgive me, you are like the older brother I'll never have." I looked down waiting for his response.

"I will forgive you and I'm sorry about making you depressed. I didn't realise it would happen and you are like another sister to me as well." I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave me a hug.

"Thanks big bro." I smirked.

"That's alright little sis. Now let's train."

**(Dimitri has already talked to Kirova about Rose's depression. Sorry for any confusion)**

"Okay, now Castile and I are strigoi and are trying to get to Lissa; you have to 'kill' us both with a 'stake'." Dimitri explained.

"Got it," I said getting into a fighting position.

"Ready, go."

They lunged at me at the same time. I side stepped and pulled out the practice stake from my pocket. Eddie tried to lunge at me again, but I was prepared. I went to stake him but Dimitri grabbed my wrist.

Eddie reaches out to 'rip off' my head, but I trip him over. Elbowing Dimitri in the ribs, he lets go and I lung at Eddie 'staking' him. He gets up and steps aside. Now it's me and Dimitri sparing. The only problem is he taught me everything I know.

We take turns at attacking and defending each other, each getting blows until he knocks me to the ground. Pulling him down with me, I try to stake him. But, of course he has my wrist… damn.

He leans in for the 'kill' and I start to struggle more. Then an idea popped into my head. He definitely won't expect this.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, he freezes for a sec. A sec to long. I pulled my arms free and turn around so I'm on top of him. Then, finally, I stake him.

Jumping up I start doing the victory dance.

"I win; I win, oh yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm better than my boyfriend. I'm better then my teacher. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm better than you two" **(sing in tune of finding nemo 'oh yeah yeah yeah, no eating here tonight oh, no eating here tonight. no, no, no eating here tonight, I'm on a diet'… O.o).**

I keep dancing while Eddie and Dimitri are laughing. Then I hear the clapping. Turing towards it I saw Kirova, Alberta and a group of girls who look like Dimitri.

"So you managed to beat one of the best guardians and novices in the school, all at once, by yourself. Good job." Kirova said.

"Thank you."

"Nice job Hathaway." Alberta said

"So Dimitri, this is Roza." A girl asked.

"Yes every one, Rose and Eddie. Rose and Eddie this is my family, Viktoria, Sonya, Katina and my mother Kanya." **(I don't know how many sisters D has or all the names of the family so I made them up. I also couldn't be bothered to check."**

"Nice to meet-"

"ROSEMARIE JANE HATHAWAY!" Someone interrupted/yelled.

I turned around to see my Mum and boy did she look pissed.

"Mum?"

"Is it true? Are all the rumours true?" She demanded.

"Well it depends what the rumours are." I looked down and fiddled with my hands.

"You fell in love with Belikov, he left the school, you got depressed fell in love with Castile, Belikov came back and you started acting like a spoiled brat around him." She seethed.

"Well… I-I wouldn't say spoiled brat because-"

"So it's true?" she demanded.

"Yes." I felt like crying, but wouldn't break down in front of her. I wouldn't crack.

She just looked at me, anger, rage and disappointment clearly shown on her face. Then she snapped.

"That is it. First running away with the Princess, then getting kidnapped in Spokane and having Ashford **(is that Masons last name?)** killed and now this." I flinched back pain evident on my face.

"I disown you. Send the form to the agencies when you sign it." She said and left. **(I know nothing of disownment so fell free to correct me and I'll fix it up.)**

I stared after her. I am now an orphan, no real family, no future. They will send me to a Community. Not that they are all bad as Dimitri said. But I will be leaving my friends. Lose who actually act like family.

I broke down into a heap on the ground crying. Eddie came over and started to comfort me. I was really happy that I didn't have Janine in my life. In fact I was ecstatic, except now I will be sent away.

One by one everyone left, some saying goodbye to Dimitri, saying that they will be back later. But I didn't care. I just kept crying. Holding onto Eddie as tight as I could for what could be the last time.

**(A/N: It probably isn't a real rule. But in this story if you are an orphan, you can't go to school and you have to live in a blood whore community)**

**DIMITRI POV**

We watched as Rose cried. One by one everyone started leaving until only Ma, Kirova and I were left with Rose and Eddie.

I knew Rose would be happy that Hathaway wasn't in her life. It is just the fact that she has to leave.

"She's an orphan now isn't she," Ma asked Kirova.

"Yep,"

"And she has to go live in a community doesn't she?"

"Yep,"

"… Dimka, can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

"Sure."

**ROSE POV**

After a while, Dimitri and Kanya walked over to us. I had calmed down enough and wasn't crying as much as before. Kanya then knelt down in front of me.

"Rose, I was wondering…" she started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How will I put this … Dimitri told me how you think of him as a brother and from the letters sent everyone loves you…" she said. I wonder were this is going.

"Would you like me to adopt you?"

**HA HA CLIFFY sorry, but I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long to update**

**Jappa**


	26. New family

**ROSE POV still**

I looked at her in shock. Adopt me!

"OH MY GOD, I WOULD LOVE YOU TO ADOPT ME! THANK YOU!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. And I know what you are thinking. I must be Bi-polar to be really sad and then _very _happy in less than a second. But hey, for you know I might be.

She wrapped her arms around me and laughed at my mood change.

I looked up at Dimitri. "So we really are siblings now." I smirked.

"Oh no, now I have to put up with another sister. Great." He joked **(sorry of the characters are a bit OOC, but it is my story.)**

"You can call me Mum if you like." Mum said.

"Thanks Mum."

Then it struck me.

"I'M TELLING LISSA!" I screamed, jumping up and running towards her room. Behind me everyone was following.

When I arrived at her door I started banging on the door.

"Open Up!" I yelled.

"Go away!" came the reply from Christian of course "we are busy." Christian said.

"I don't care, if you keep me from telling Lissa this really good news, I'll make sure you can't have kids again." I threatened.

I heard a groan and the door opened… to a topless Christian.

"AH! Not something I want to see Chris!" I exclaimed covering my eyes.

"You've probably already seen it in Lissa's head." He smirked.

I just shoved him out the way and slammed the door on his face.

"You didn't have to do that to my boyfriend Rose." Lissa smiled.

"All well, too late now." I said.

"Now what is the good news?" She asked.

"!" I said in one breath. **(translate: Janine disowned me and Kanya adopted me)**

"Okay, now why did that happen?" Lissa asked.

", withEddieofcourse. IbeatthembothandDimitri'sfamilyplus Kirova, AlbertaandMumwerethere. . . ThenKanyasaidshe'lladopt me!" **(translation: I said sorry to Dimitri and we trained, with Eddie of course. I beat them both and Dimitri's family plus Kirova, Alberta and Mum were there. Mum got angy because a rumour she heard was true and disowned me. I got really sad because that means I would have to go to a community. Then Kanya said she'll adopt me.)**

"Does that mean you're not leaving?" Lissa asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

"YAY!" Then we looked at each other.

"NO MORE JANINE!" We yelled.

"Come on, you have to meet my new Mum. Oh and just to let you know. Dimitri is now my big bro." I said

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Kanya/ Mum is Dimitri's Mum." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense… I think…" She shrugged and we went over to the door.

I opened it up to have Christian fall onto me.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Your fault." I said as I shoved him off. Hard.

"How the hell is it my fault?" he asked.

"You were the one leaning on the door." I muttered.

Grabbing Lissa's hand, I walked over to Mum.

"Mum, my best friend Lissa. Lissa, my new Mum, Kanya." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kanya." Lissa said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mum smiled.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done. Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." I said.

"Rose, you're always hungry, soon we will run out of food." Dimitri sighed.

"Soo, it's just food." I said as innocently as I could.

**KANYA POV**

Over the next few days, I met some more of Rose's friends and we got to know each other more. Viktoria and Rose both have the same interest and Sonya and Lissa got along well.

You could tell how great full Rose was and I was happy for her. News spread fast around the school and people have already started to call her Rose Belikov, which she was pretty happy about.

A couple of days later, the disownment forms came. Rose happily signed them and sent them off to the agency. Later that day, the adoption forms came and we signed them, also getting it sent off.

Rose decided to celebrate the adoption by going out for dinner, which would be fun. After a lot of discussion we decided on a semi-formal Italian restaurant call La Belle. **(as far as I know, there is no such thing as this restaurant)** Getting dressed up, we hopped into some cars and headed towards it.

We had booked earlier and you could tell that the restaurant was shocked to have a group of people as big as ours coming to their restaurant. The is 15-20 people coming including the guardians: Rose, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri, Sonya, Katina, Viktoria, Alberta, Kirova, Me and a couple of guardians.

We arrived and sat at our table away from the crowd and noise. Looking at the menu we ordered our food and drink. While we waited for the drinks to come we chatted to the people next to us. Rose was on my right and Dimitri was to my left.

When the drinks arrived we started the speeches and toasts. After a couple of speeches and toasts it was my go. I stood up and started.

"I first heard of Rose through a letter from Dimka, she sounded like a fun outgoing girl and I couldn't wait to meet her. Until finally I did and on the same day I did, Janine disowned her. Feeling sorry for her, I talked to Dimitri and decided that I would ask to adopt her. When she said yes, you won't know how happy I was. Welcome to the family Rose." I lifted up my glass."To Rose, welcome to the family!"

"To Rose" was followed and we all to a sip.

The food came out and was wonderful. We kept on chatting late into the night until it was time to go back. Hopping into the cars, we headed back and went to bed.

**Hope you liked it. This is the second last chapter. Yes it is almost done, I more chapter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. That is what kept me going.**

**Jappa**


	27. Epilogue: is this really the end?

**EPILOGUE: IS IT REALLY THE END?**

**ROSE POV**

I sat in the front row of the gym, waiting for them to announce who I am guarding, which I am pretty sure I know.

"Belikov, Rosemarie. Please come up here." Kirova said I scowled at the use of my full name, but stood up.

Walking up the steps, I stopped in front of Kirova in my guardian outfit.

"You along with Guardian Belikov are guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." She handed me a real stake and a folder full of everything about Lissa, of course I didn't need it but still.

I started walking towards Lissa, with Dimitri following me. Standing behind her I waited for the ceremony to finish.

Dimitri and I walked beside Lissa towards her dorm. My duty starts tomorrow, but Dimitri's starts tonight.

"We'll be out in a moment." Lissa told Dimitri.

I went into her room and over to her closet. Pulling out my dress and laying it on her bed, I started to strip.

When I was only in my bra and undies, I sat down and let Lissa do my hair and makeup. I then did the same to her. Then she helped me slip on my dress and put my shoes on and I helped her put her dress and shoes on.

We looked into the mirror when were finished.

Lissa was wearing a medium blue dress that has spaghetti straps. A silver belt that has a butterfly clasp and silver shoes and jewellery. Light blue eye shadow, blush and light pink lipstick. Her hair is in curls running down her back.

I was wearing a black boob-tube dress with a white belt, white shoes and jewellery. Light makeup and my hair also in curls cascading down my back

We stepped out into the hallway and Dimitri complimented us. Walking down the hall way to the auditorium, we met up with Mia, Adrian, Eddie and Christian. We complimented each other and after a couple of minutes, we arrived at the party.

We danced with each other, and yes I did dance with Christian. And just as I though this day couldn't get any better, it did.

Eddie got down on one knee, a velvet box in his hand. I started at him in shock and happiness.

"Rose Jane Belikov, you are everything to me and I love you with all my heart. You are my other half and I'll never leave you in the dark. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

The ring was a simple diamond with small dark blue sapphires surrounding it. It was set in white gold. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Eddie's words.

I started crying and threw my arms around his neck kissing him full force.

"Yes! I will marry you!" I sobbed. He pulled me into another kiss and we started dancing. Everyone around us was clapping, while Mum, Lissa and Mia were crying. Mum holding onto Dimitri and Lissa and Mia hugging each other.

In the end I married Eddie, Lissa married Christian, Mia married Adrian, Dimitri married a really nice dhampir girl name Alison, she is very sweet and we all lived in a huge house in the country side. Lissa gave up the crown and gave it to the next in line. She was sick of the Queen telling her what to do and wanted to live a normal life with the rest of us. Eddie and I as well as Dimitri and Alison adopted while everyone else had kids. We are one big family and lived happily ever after… well as happily as you could be in a world like ours.

~The end~

**Thank you everyone who has read this story, who have reviewed and to my friends who helped me when I couldn't think of anything else to do. I hope you liked the story.**

**Jappa**


End file.
